


the undone and the divine

by cassi0pei4



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Canabalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassi0pei4/pseuds/cassi0pei4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She is the only person more delicious alive."</p>
<p>A short piece in which there's nothing but sex and puns about eating people.  Blame Gillian Anderson for being too attractive and the writers of Hannibal for always making such delicious (ha) references.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the undone and the divine

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Florence + the Machine song "Bedroom Hymns" and is also the title of one of my favorite stories from the Sanctuary fandom.

She is the only person more delicious alive. 

He holds her thighs tight in his steady hands, pinning her small form as her hips strain towards him. 

Some women become shrill as they beg for more. Her voice rolls deep when she curses, breathy but coarse. 

He savors the smooth texture of the skin just between her cunt and ass, flicking it back and forth with his tongue until her thighs start to quiver with tension. He flits back up and bites, soft but intent, surrounding her clit with zings of pain before hollowing his mouth to suck and soothe. 

“Oh, Christ.” He smiles to himself. “Inside,” His tongue swirls, “Fuck, Hannibal, Now.” She’s impatient today. 

She knows they move at his pace, but he can be impatient too. She tastes even sweeter the second time. 

Hannibal thrusts two fingers in unceremoniously. She’s so swollen from his attention that, even with her dripping wet, he can sense her slight recoil at the pressure before her immediate thrust back. 

“Like that, Doctor?” Hannibal asks, his accent-rough consonants rougher still with want. “Or like this?” 

He slowly, so slowly, brings a third finger to join the others. Bedelia’s hips buck harder still at the slow tease. 

He can hear her breathing grow more labored, her curses loosing their timbre and turning wispier. 

His tongue sweeps around his own lips and the taste of her overwhelms him. He wants – needs more. 

He bends to take her clit in his mouth as his fingers twist to hook her towards him. With each lick he murmurs, “So sweet, so sweet, Doctor.”

“Stop – fucking – teasing,” Bedelia spits out. She’d be even more furious if she could see his smirk. 

He takes her clit between his teeth and begins to massage it back and forth between his incisors, pressure growing steadily harsher and harsher. The tension in her body is divine. He could bite right now and she’d scream for him. 

He doesn’t. 

Her groans are so much sweeter. 

He knows she gets off on the power she has over him - the irony of ironies: he who bites everyone he tastes, here tasting and not allowed to bite. If he’s honest with himself – and he always tries to be – he gets off on it too. 

His fingers twist inside of her. He’s lucky she’s of such a small stature or he wouldn’t be able to hold her still as her muscles tense and flex beyond her control as she is overwhelmed. 

A connoisseur of all tastes, he savors her.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love. Including the variety that tells me I cannot spell.


End file.
